Shadow Strike Force: After the Storm
by Hope The Victor
Summary: In the Wake of Dragons onslaught on metal city, Ty has a change of goals, as well as his team, and shows that Hope is always in the light of disaster.


Metal City was in ruins. What happened here that caused so much destruction. Well…

It all began when the sky began falling. Meteors, outta nowhere. Thousands rained down on the city, and no one was safe, not even where the Strike force was, in Ginova Manor…

Tricera and Ty were in the manor at the time, and Tricera's companion Ptera, turned to stone by King's Chastiefol Fossilization Form, was broken into pieces. As for ty, he only sorvived the wreckage by a leg. Sting had to amputate his leg from the rest of the body before he could be removed. As for Tys leg…

Ty groaned as he awoke in a hospital bed where he saw his left leg missing and in bandages.

"My leg...what…" Ty began.

"It was the only thing I could do to get you out." a voice said as he saw Sting sitting nearby.

"Sting? Where...am I?" Ty asked.

"Metal City Hospital. Luckily, it was the only building left standing after the destruction." Sting sighed.

"Wheres my leg? Shouldnt it have been regenerated back on to my body? Did you get it?" Ty asked.

"Its pinned under several piles of rubble. Doubt you'll be getting it until they start cleaning up the mess...which is very unlikely." Sting said.

"What happened? That meteor storm… it was like Draco Meteor times 10." Ty said.

"It just came out of nowhere. It rained down on the city, thousands were killed. The team was dealing with business in Tropic Town. You, me and Tricera were the only ones inside. One destroyed the mansion. After I got up, I helped up Tricera. As for you, your leg was pinned so I had to cut it off. I dragged you to the hospital all the way from there." Sting said.

"I know who caused this damage… Dragon. He's not settling for just Enhanced… he's looking to destroy everything." Ty said.

"Well, if that's the case. You should know we weren't the only city hit." Sting said showing David a paper of the destruction in Neo City, Ruined Akihabara and the Canterlot of the Mane 7.

"My god…" Ty said. "Dragon isnt messing around… he wants to annihilate everyone. He wasnt kidding when he talked to me."

"Yeah. Neo City didn't suffer a lot of casualties but it was still in the hundreds. They can rebuild. Ruined Akihabara was completely annihilated except for the Future Foundation building. And CHS didn't have any thanks to a quick evacuation protocol that got everyone into a shelter. They were the only ones to get off easy." Sting said.

"This is my city… im not gonna let Dragon hurt anyone else." Ty said. "We need to stop him. We have to go out there and find him." he said trying to get out of bed before Sting stopped him.

"No way. You're too hurt. You need to rest. Besides...there is no city left." Sting said opening the blinds to show many demolished buildings and areas with the hospital the only thing standing. There were also people leaving en masse heading north, south, east and west.

"Dang…" Ty said. "So… now what?"

"With the Ginova Mansion gone, we're gonna wait for the team to return before discussing our next move. But, with things as they are...looks like relocation is the most likely answer." Sting said.

"Relocation?" Ty asked.

"I hear the patients in this hospital are gonna be transferred to the big one in Central City. Seems like a nice place to start over." Sting said.

"This is not gonna stop with Metal City, CHS and the other towns. As soon as Dragons Ready, he'll go for more. Lets wait for the team to come back, ive gotta tell them something." Ty said.

It was 3 days after the destruction of Metal City where the Strikeforce returned to find their home in ruins. It was then they were lead to the hospital and to Ty's room.

"Man, the damages are really bad. Not gonna lie." Ban said.

"Hows your mom holding up, Hawk?" Ty asked.

"Oh, moms fine. She was able to burrow further down into the ground. Just enough for her and the Boar's Hat to be safe." Hawk said.

"Thank god. You know… the manor was a big space anyway. Its way more easier to do things from Meliodas's bar on top of Hawks mom." Sting said.

"As long as there's a roof over our heads, I don't care where we live." Tricera said.

"But the thing is, what's our next move?" Yukako said.

"I've been doing some thinking. Maybe defending a town isn't all were supposed to do." Ty said. "Now that the city's gone… im starting to feel like i should be more like my friend."

"And what, become a traveling hero group? Thats not us. Look at us ty. Were a band of anti-heroes. Seven criminals who were charged with murder and defying the kingdom of Liones, a group of stand users from a normal looking town, and mages from a world of magic. We also got a genius girl and a giant one. Besides, travelling around from world to world...that ain't us." Ban said.

"But did that ever stop them?" Ty asked. "You look at the other teams out there, and you think that most of them arent cut out for traveling worlds. Yet they've saved the universes one too many times to count. We may be a bunch of anti-heroes, but we can still make a difference. We do what we do best."

"Sorry Ty. But that isn't gonna happen. There's no ship, no reason behind it. We just stay in one place." Rogue said.

"Yeah. He's got a point." Josuke said.

"So thats it then. We just stay and run from danger, and not protect it." Ty said before letting out a sigh. "Man… i really am a klutz. I brought this team together to free the oppression by the Ginovas, and we took over. But now that there's no city to protect, what can we protect now?"

Sting growled as he slugged Ty in the face.

"Sting!" Yukino said.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Ty said.

"For talking yourself down like that. Ty, you're nothing but a Yakuza dreg from the dirtiest allies of this city and we...we followed you as a way to support you. You are no klutz. You're someone who looks out for people...no matter if its your city or not! Isn't protecting the people of this world enough for you?!" Sting said.

Ty then looked back to the beginning. Before this, he was a fallen thug just causing Trouble. But now...here, he had a team that supported him. He may be a Yakuza, but he also protected the people.

"Who I am… Is someone who protects others. I'm just a Yakuza, but it's the town I'm in that's important, and I protect it with all of you at my side. That's what we do!" Ty said.

"Now that's the Ty I wanted to hear it from." Sting said.

"The universes can be left to the heroes, but well help enforce the places they can't come to." Ty said.

"Like some sort of stationary force that protects the place we live in?" Minerva asked.

"Well, it isn't metal city anymore. Lets just call it a mobile protection group that defends the towns we can get to." Melissa's said.

"Yeah! And we can count on mama to carry us around." Hawk said.

"So essentially the same stuff we did in Liones, but now we're in a much bigger group." King said.

"But now the bar is back in business." Meliodas said.

"And don't worry Elizabeth, we will get back there eventually, and fulfill what you need us to do." Ty said

"Thanks, but there is no rush. Just, take your time." Elizabeth said.

"As for us...as soon as they find my leg and I get out of here...we'll head off." Ty said.

"Head off where?" Yukino asked.

Ty smiled. "Wherever our path takes us."

(Cue: The Seven Deadly Sins Opening 2-Nanatsu no Taizai- Man With a mission)

Wow oh oh oh oh oh

The pain and the pleasure, all come together

There is no reason why

The pain and the pleasure, all come together

There's no reason why

I got my demons, they don't know

I'm fierce enough to let them go

It's like a fire A stranglehold

I wish I was invincible

Hello desire Your my old friend

But I don't need you here again

Just take a walk, go back inside

I'll see you on the other side

彷徨い問う者も 戸惑い請う者も

全ての罪を越え

Wow oh oh oh oh oh

The pain and the pleasure, all come together

There is no reason why

The pain and the pleasure, all come together

There's no reason why

I get the feeling down below

It's coming back to take control

It's like a fire a stranglehold

I feel like I'm a criminal

One criminal

Two animal

Three typical

Four breakable

Five I can't fight it

Six I can't fight it

Seven I can't fight it

So I hide it

People falling into the seven deadly sins

彷徨い続け 辿り着いた 光を求め 願いよ叶え

あらゆる罪を越えて

Wow oh oh oh oh oh

The pain and the pleasure, all come together

Wow oh oh oh oh oh

There's no reason, there's no reason

That's the reason why

Wow oh oh oh-oh oh

The pain and the pleasure, all come together

There's no reason why

So the tale of the Shadow Strike Force Enters a New Chapter. One of journey, protection, and recovery. They will come along on many occasions, but what will their adventures be? Well… You'll just have to keep an eye out for that. As for them, with disaster and catastrophe...a bit of hope always peaks out.

In the ruins of the destroyed Metal City, there bloomed a single flower, a single beauty that stayed through after all the destruction.

Hope and happiness cannot easily die.

The End


End file.
